The new variety of strawberry plant was selected as a seedling in a controlled breeding plot at the Garrison Farm in Hillsborough County, Fla., U.S.A., on or about December 1993. The new variety originated as a result of a controlled cross between the strawberry plants `Key Largo`, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,649, and Driscoll Strawberry Associates, Inc. variety named `L1` (unpatented) in an on-going breeding program. The seedling of the new variety was grown and asexually propagated by stolons at the nursery of Driscoll Strawberry Associates, Inc., in Shasta County, Calif. The new variety was further asexually propagated and extensively tested. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.